The Better Girl
by miss susumi
Summary: Rated MA. On the day of Ron's twenty first birthday, he is more than elated with what he thinks will happen that day. What he doesn't know is he will he the surprise of his life and have his heart broken.. but in the end, love will prevail.
1. In The Dark

**The better girl**

**Chapter 1: in the dark**

**Author: Miss Susumi**

**Rating: Lets just call it MA for the whole story and that will be the end of it..**

**Disclaimer: the nice people who work at Disney own the characters in this story.. Not me.. I'm taking no credit for them being in existence..**

**Author's note: this will be listed for Ron/Shego or "Rongo" even though Kim will be in the first bit.. And I will be going to college at the same time so sorry if it takes me a while to finish this story.. Please be honest on my story and any suggestions feel free to share..**

As Ron awoke the morning of his twenty first birthday, he couldn't help but bubble with excitement. His first urge was to pick up his cell phone and see if Kim had called or texted him, but instead he picked up his pink sleeping buddy, Rufus. This didn't even bother Rufus, he continued to sleep. "Mmm.. Naco.. Yum yum" the naked mole rat would say clearly dreaming of his favorite things in the world, Bueno Nacho. The thought would cause Ron's stomach to growl. "Wake up little buddy, lets get some breakfast." Ron would say as he poked Rufus in the stomach. The mole rat would jump up and show his excitement "yum! Bueno Nacho! Mhmm!".

After looking at his phone, Ron saw only a few birthday texts from his friends in Middleton and an email from his Japanese friend, Yoshiko Kyoko. But what surprised him, is he had a picture message from a blocked number. In the picture was a black rose with a green stem, a green cake with black frosting, and a card that said "happy birthday". He couldn't quite figure it out. He felt it was obvious but he couldn't make the connection, so he just pushed the thought away. "They couldn't mean harm if they are wishing me a happy birthday, right?" Ron thought to himself. At this point, Rufus was throwing clothes at Ron so that he could get ready and go through the daily ritual of eating their own weight in Bueno Nacho.

Ron got up and got dressed in his sort of new style; black cargo shorts, a blue graphic t-shirt made for him and Kim, and a red button down dress shirt. He figured out he could keep the shorts on by the fact he never lost his boxers when he lost his pants. It was a theory he tested once while on a mission, and it worked surprisingly. Ron put Rufus in his pocket and went down stairs, he knew his parents would be gone all day preparing for his party tonight. He saw a card on the table for him from them, it wished him happy birthday and told him the address of the place and when to be there. He had long given up his scooter and bought himself a ktm rc8 blue and white motorcycle. When he opened the garage door he assumed to see it, but it was gone. In its place was a green and black Chevy Camaro. "these colors look familiar.. But I cant place it.." Ron would say to himself. Then it dawned on him "Shego..". Ron would look around now on edge preparing to see the green skinned woman, but him and Rufus were the only two in the room. He then noted the note under the windshield wiper the at read:

"hey there sidekick.. Bet you didn't expect this from me eh?..

Even villains can have a soft side every now and then..

Happy birthday Ron, I hope you don't have to many surprises in store for you..

-Shego"

"what could she have meant by this?.." Ron would wonder and he opened the car door and got in. the keys were in the passengers seat with a little green rabbits foot on it. "man, she REALLY likes green.." he would mumble as he started the car. He had an app on his phone that allowed him to open and close the garage door, so he sat Rufus in the seat and buckled him with the phone. Rufus knew the drill and opened the garage door then closed it once they were out. Before he pulled out of the driveway he noticed a figure hide in the tree beside his house. He put the car into park and went to get out, but as soon as he did the figure took off. He knew he was fast and agile enough to chase the figure, but he decided not to worry about it. Shego was never really after him, or she would have killed him already. Besides, Kim would hunt down anyone who would harm or kidnap him.

While parking in Bueno nacho's parking lot, Rufus was already telling Ron what he wanted. Ron already knew what his little buddy wanted to eat so he just ignored the chittering and picked him up. He turned off and got out of the car carrying Rufus inside to their usual table. Every one had learned that this was Ron's spot, so people rarely sat there, just the random visitors that were just passing through. "the usual Ron?" came a voice from the counter. It was Ned, the assistant manager at Bueno Nacho. "the usual Ned" Ron replied. Ron never had to pay for his food, they would just tab it up and take it out of his royalty checks from the invention on the "naco", a nacho taco. It was only Ron and a few people who already had their food, so it only took a few minutes for a large tray of nachos, nacos, tacos, and chimeritos to arrive. It took Ron a moment to realize that all of his napkins said 'happy birthday Ron stoppable from the Bueno Nacho corporate management!' After he noticed this he noticed Ned walking back with two cup cakes with candles in them. Ned, the staff and the few people in the restaurant then proceeded to sing happy birthday to him.

After the food was finished Ron decided to swing by Kim's house and see if she was awake yet, it was only 9:00 in the morning so maybe if he was lucky he would get to wake her up in a romantic way. Ron grabbed Rufus and bolted out side practically jumping into his car and speeding away leaving tread marks on the road. It didn't take him long to get to Kim's house, and seeing her car in the drive way was a good sign to him. He got out of his car and went inside. He didn't have to knock, they gave him a key long ago so he didn't have to wait, he practically spent every moment there with Kim anyway. Ron headed up the stairs to Kim's room and saw her door was shut. He could hear voices inside so he began to wonder what was going on, her parents were gone and the twins weren't allowed to be in her room.


	2. Surprise?

**The better girl**

**Chapter 2: Surprise?..**

**Author: Miss Susumi**

**Rating: still MA**

**Disclaimer: The nice people who work at Disney own the characters in this story.. And hopefully I wont get sued by them for writing this... **

**Author's note: I started writing this immediately after the first part was posted.. So I think I may be able to finish the story at a fairly good rate.. Even with me going to college.. Anyway.. Onto the show!**

Ron opened the door not sure of what he would see, but what he did see completely crushed his soul. He would see Kim tied to the bed naked with Josh Mankey on top of her. Kim was covered in red marks from being grabbed and thrown around. There were bite marks on her throat, arms and breasts. Josh was still trying to get the condom on when Ron managed to squeak out "K.P.?…" Josh would jump off Kim and try to gather his clothes to escape. "Ron he was trying to rape me!" Kim would yell. Ron not wanting to believe what was really going on decided to push it away and believe what Kim was saying. Besides, it wasn't the first time Mankey had been accused of it. First year of college three girls from Mankey's co-ed dorm claimed he raped them, but charges never went through. All the girls had been paid off to drop the charges and pretend it never happened.

"I will shred you to pieces monkey boy.." Ron would threaten as he walked towards Mankey.

"She's full of it Ron! She's a crime fighting superstar and you think I could take her down? Think about what your doing!" Mankey would plead to Ron as he backed up to the window.

"why would I lie to you Ron?" Kim would say as tears began to fall down her cheeks and making the saddest possible face she could.

"You haven't yet K.P. I trust you." Ron would say.

Unfortunately he really did believe her. She hadn't lied to him before, she was completely honest with him. She made her feelings with everything perfectly clear to Ron, regardless of how it would effect him. She had hurt his feeling a few time in the process, but she never lied to him. She even made him stop being friends with Yori because she really liked him. Ron would charge at Mankey with nonhuman like speed. Before anyone knew what was going on, Mankey was out the window and on the ground with the wind knocked out of him. As soon as josh recovered and could move, he got up and ran off. Ron the turned his attention to Kim and untied her. She acted like she was stunned and hurt as she curled up in his arms. "stay with me Ron.. I'm afraid to be alone.." she would whisper. "don't worry K.P. I'm always at your side.." he would reply as he kissed her forehead.

After Kim took her shower, she went out to see Ron's new car and got in it. "where did you get this?" Kim would ask as she explored the inside of the Camaro. "it was a birthday gift, if you have forgotten today is my birthday." he calmly said as he buckled himself in and started his car. Kim looked embarrassed clearly have forgotten about Ron's birthday. She would sit there looking down and not saying a word.

After a few minutes of driving she managed to man up enough to speak "Ron I'm sorry I forgot your birthday.. You never forget mine.."

"no worries K.P. we all make mistakes" he would say with a goofy grin on his face to cheer her up. Ron didn't really care that Kim had forgotten, she had almost been raped for gods sake. Even though it was his birthday, he decided to spend it with Kim trying to make her happy. He would take her shopping, and let her pick anything and everything she wanted. She was his everything, and he would give anything to keep it that way.

He left her in club banana while he "went to the bathroom", but instead he went over to the jewelry store looking at engagement rings. He could afford the best in the world, but Kim begged everything he got her was small, and simple. Because of this reason, he bought her a nice silver ring that had an emerald in them middle with diamonds surrounding it. He got the emerald because it matched her eyes. When Ron sat the ring, he could almost see the beauty he sees in Kim's eyes when he looks into them. He would ask her tonight, at his party in front of everyone, it would be the perfect moment. He put the ring in his pocket and would keep it there until it was time.

Later that night after taking Kim back home to change, they were outside the club where Ron's party is. "Are you excited Ron? This it going to be the greatest party of the year."

"yeah K.P. tonight's a big night, and I'm definitely ready for all this." The two walked into the building and every one cheered for Ron. Kim blushed and Ron raised his arms up grinning proudly. His friend Felix brought over Ron two shot glasses with sugar on the outside rim. "Birthday cake shots, lick the sugar off then take the shot." Felix said as he handed Ron the shot glass. Ron did as he said then stared at the shot glass in amazement. "That actually tasted like cake. What was that?.." he said in amazement. Felix just laughed as he rolled away back to the party.

For the next hour and a half people would go up to Ron and tell him happy birthday. Ron's father decided that it was time for Ron to open the gifts people had set on a table on the stage where the DJ booth was. Ron figured this would be the best time for him to pop the question to Kim. He went up there with Kim at his side as he started opening some presents. Most were just cards in bags with money it, and it's not like he needed it. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket without letting Kim see and held it in his hand as he dug through the gifts. He set a bag on the edge of the table and while Kim's back was turned, he quickly went on one knee and waited for Kim to see him. A few people gasped and clapped, this caused Kim to turn and look at Ron. When she did she knocked off the bag that Ron set on edge of the table. The contents spilled out and Ron looked at it. He dropped the ring box and fell onto the other knee. In side the bag was heart breaking evidence that Kim lied to him. He saw pictures of her and Mankey having sex on several different occasions. "Kim.. How could you.. You.. Lied to me.. You cheated on me.. I was going to ask you to marry me.. And you did this to me.." Ron would say his voice quivering with sadness. Kim looked out into the crowd for some sort of support from her friend or family, but all she saw was hate and disappointment. She looked at her parent's faces, but they just turned away from her. "I'm sorry Ron.. I didn't want you to find out like this.." Kim would say as she ran out of the club.

People started leaving after that happened to let Ron have his space. No one bothered him and no one tried to stop him from drinking his sorrows away. No one except the green skinned woman who had told the bartender to stop giving him drinks. "You were to good for her any way. She always made you the sidekick when you were the hero." she would say using her hand to turn his head towards her.

"Shego.. What do you want.. You apparently know what happened.." Ron would snap angrily.

"I want you to not kill your liver the first day your allowed to legally drink. It isn't good for you and I refuse to let you do it."

"That isn't your decision now is it?"

Shego would slam her fist onto the table making it glow green "I can make you stop, you wont want to drink if your mouth is all cut up." Ron would just look at her clearly annoyed. "Fine, then ill just drive home.." he would grumble as he got up and walked to the door. "No no, your not driving Ron. You have been drinking, you might kill someone." She would warn taking his keys from him. "Shego, I'm not drunk. I can drive now give me…" he would proceeded to vomit the pizza, cake, nachos, and alcohol he had consumed in the past hour, and knowing Ron that's a lot. Shego would just shake her head and get him in the passengers seat of his car where he promptly passed out.

The next morning Ron woke up with what he thought was the worst hang over any person could have had. "Well good morning there.. Feel like death?" Shego would mock as she handed him a glass of red goop. "What in the hell is this?" Ron would ask as he sniffed it. The smell was horrid and made his stomach churn. "Just drink it, you will feel better, I promise." Ron looked at it skeptically debating on how much he could trust her, but seeing as she appeared to stay all night to take care of him, what could it hurt.

About an hour later after throwing up, what felt like everything he has ever put in his mouth, he was feeling better. It took until that moment he realized he was naked and began to wonder if anything had happened. He blacked out after he was put into the car so he had no memory of it. Ron covered his lower half with a towel and walked back into his room. "uhh.. Shego?.. Did anything happen last night after we got here?.." he would ask hoping it wouldn't anger her. Shego saw the concern on Ron's face and decided she would have a little fun "you don't remember Ron? You were soooo great in bed... The way your lips felt on my neck.. The way your hands searched my body.. The way you caressed my breasts.. It was truly amazing.." she would begin to walk towards him taking off the shirt she borrowed from him to sleep in. it aroused Ron and he dropped the towel and waited to see where it led, he was single now so why could he have fun? Shego would put the shirt back down and turned around appearing to blush. "I was kidding Ron.. You passed out in the car and I brought you up here.. I was going to leave but you starting panicking in your sleep so I cuddled you to calm you down.." she would confess. This didn't deter Ron, he had a small crush on her when they were in school. He would go up behind her and slide his arms around her waist. "Shego.. Let me show what I can do.." he would whisper in her ear. Shego turned her head to look at him in the eye. She moved in to kiss him, but before she could the door swung open and a voice yelled "RONALD STOPPABLE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

**Oh noes! What will happen next? Looks like it commercial time for now! See you next time!**


	3. A Mother's Acceptance

**The better girl**

**Chapter 3: A mother's acceptance**

**Author: Miss Susumi**

**Rating: MA WARNING! SEXUAL SCENES!**

**Disclaimer: The nice people who work at Disney own the characters in this story. And I may have been gone but they still haven't taken me down yet!**

**Authors note: ACK! Sorry guys! I got loads of e-mails and reviews from you guys! Sorry for the long absence, it has been almost a year since my world went to shit (pardon my french)! Then Minecraft came into my life and well.. If any of you play minecraft you know what I am talking about.. ANYWHO. I AM BACK! And with A new Chapter! I apologize for my rough writing. Would you believe me if I told you I do in fact have an editor who is supposed to find that kind of stuff? But that isn't why you are reading this, is it? You wish to know who was yelling at Ron, yes? Lets get on with it then.**

"WELL RONALD?" the screeching voice demanded. As she walked into the room a very angry, blonde headed, Jewish woman aka, Ron's mom.

"M-MOM? You aren't supposed to be home! You were supposed to be on a trip with dad and Hana!" Ron hid behind Shego as much as he could while covering himself with his hands.

"After what happened last night we decided to stay to help you through this rough time! But what do I walk in on? My son naked with some green woman that looks like she belongs at one of those conventions for T.V.! I bet shes not even Jewish!" his mother's scowled look grew with disappointment.

Shego diverted her gaze from Ron's mother in a bit of shame. She was a villain, someone with great cosmic power, yet she felt like a child in the presence of Mrs. Stoppable. Shego couldn't wrap her mind around it. She never really had parents to lecture her on what was wrong and what was right. Was it jealousy? Envy? Or fear of what a mother will do to protect a child? It was a mystery.

"Mom, I love you. But please. Shut the hell up. This is my life, I can do what I please. I dated Kim, the "hero" and you see where that has gotten me. Just.. Just let me figure out what to do next with my life on my own." Ron looked his mother in the eye and she nodded. She knew what he said was right. His mother left the room giving her son some space. After she was gone both Ron and Shego scrambled for clothing both feeling awkward after the little endeavor.

"I feel like that could have gone much worse. I'm glad she didn't freak out." Ron confessed after a moment.

"If that is her not freaking out I would hate to see her when she is. What do you figure will happen when we go down stairs?" Shego looked a bit nervous, a new expression in Ron's eyes.

"Well, one of two things. She will take what I said to heart. Or.. She will talk about you while you are gone and tell Kim. But I have a feeling she will accept and respect my decision. That's how it works with moms. Doesn't your mom support yours?" Ron asked mindlessly as he got dressed.

"I don't wish to talk about it..." Shego never really thought about her parents. She thought about her brothers all the time, but her parents were just a faded memory. Like a movie or a book one reads as a child. Nothing really outstanding about them. She probably wouldn't even know them if she passed them in the street. They were just strangers to her. About as meaningful as the waitress you meet in a diner while on a road trip.

"Shego?... I.. Have a question.." Ron looked at her timidly as he spoke. "Why did you help me?.. Why me?.. Team Possible would have been completely destroyed whether you helped me or not. I don't fully understand. I mean, I am grateful.. But you hate us.. It doesn't make sense.."

"I don't hate you. I kinda felt bad for you. I was supposed to kidnap princess the other day while she was sleeping, but that isn't what I found. At first I thought it was you, since you have bulked up a bit I couldn't tell the difference really. Then I saw his face. I took a few pictures and I had planned to use them as black mail. I may be working for Drakken but even I have some morals. What she did is just something you don't do." Shego sat on the edge of Ron's bed scratching a stain on her shirt from yesterday. Ron walked over and handed her just a simple black shirt from his closet.

"Here, you can wear this. I have a pair of Kim's jeans she wanted me take back to smarty mart if you want." Shego nodded and accepted as she took off what she was wearing and put on the new clothes Ron had handed her. They surprisingly fit very well for the fact of Shego being taller and curvier than Kim. "Wow Shego... Those.. Look great on you.." Ron exclaimed his eyes widened a bit. He tried to hide his excitement but failed miserably. He sat down on the edge of the bed trying to calm himself. He had managed to stay calm through her changing but the way the jeans made her look just drove him over the edge.

Shego looked over and saw what he was trying to hide and blushed. She reached over and rubbed her hand on the inside of his leg. They both leaned in at the same time, their lips joining together in a passionate, electric kiss. Shego's phone started to ring and Ron's Kimmunicator started going off. They both stopped what they were doing and clearly annoyed answered the devices. "I gotta go!" both stated as they got situated and ran out the door. When they got to the front door Ron grabbed Shego and kissed her deeply. They both took off in their separate ways, unknowing of what would happen next.

**Well, that's all for now folks! Comment and tell me what you think! (Yes, I did edit this. I felt it was going into a place I wasn't comfortable with.)**


	4. The Real Hero

****The Better Girl****

****Chapter 4: The Real Hero****

****Author: Miss Susumi****

****Rating: I will continue to say that this is a strictly MA story. ****

****Disclaimer: The nice people who work at Disney own the characters in this story. I take no credit into the existence of them, just making what I feel should have happened.****

****Authors note: Eh, I guess that life makes writing pretty difficult. It has been pretty rough on me. It has been more difficult and painful than I would wish on my worst enemy. ****

****BY THE WAY: If, and I make no promises, if there are mistakes I do apologize. I have an English professor of a friend who reads over this and tells me if I have made a spelling or grammar mistake. He pointed out all the flaws in my first chapters that were allowed to slip by with my last proof reader. I will fix them, just give me time. He only gets the story and not my notes. These might have a few mistakes.****

****Any who. On with the show!****

Ron hopped into his Camaro as he answered Wade's call on his Kimmunicator.

"Ron! You need to get to the Upperton bank! It seems that Dr. Drakken has taken over with his goons and are holding hostages! Things are very serious! People have been wounded and there might be a few casualties!" Wade turned ghostly pale as he told Ron this information.

"Drakken hasn't killed anyone before.. He isn't like that.. He has always been the joke.. What in the hell changed?!" Ron clinched his teeth looking a bit worried.

"It gets worse Ron. I haven't been able to get in touch with Kim. You have to go in alone. I've sent in some gear for you to help, but be careful. I haven't been able to get eyes on the inside. I.. I don't know what you will be walking into. If things get to tough run." Wade's facial expressions showed he was concerned and very serious.

A small whimper came from the pocket of Ron's shorts. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a clearly frightened and shaking Rufus.

"Its ok buddy, I'm Ron Stoppable, the worst thing that will happen to me is I might loose my shorts or possibly need a band-aid. And besides, I am the master of running away." Ron tried to put as much reassurance into his words as he could, but he himself was frightened.

He sat Rufus in the passenger seat and sped off to Upperton. "This isn't good. Drakken doesn't kill. Who is involved in this. Was Shego involved? What the hell is going on?! And where the hell is Kim?!" Ron thought to himself trying to keep calm.

The situation was made very clear the second Ron arrived at the scene. There were several different organizations outside the bank with many rescue vehicles ready to take away the wounded. Ron was stopped at a barricade until he presented his ID after which he was lead immediately to a highly guarded and secured strategy tent. Inside were the leaders of the organizations sitting around a table along with a hologram version of Wade.

"Ronald Stoppable. We have been waiting for you. Where is Miss Possible?" one of the men asked.

"Not a clue, she has gone off the grid. Right this moment I am here for Team Possible, I am what you have. Fill me in on the situation." Ron said with a surprising amount of power behind his words.

"Well, we can't really tell you anything. We have no one inside, and everyone who has tried to get in have been silent since entry. Possibly signal jammers inside. We have cut the power, but it seems that it had no effect on things. We want to send in a team, but we were told that they will kill the hostages. We have a short clip of things before the power went out, but it isn't much more than showing us who is behind this." Wade said as he started rolling the clip on a small tablet on the table.

The video showed things in the bank going normally until a crash came through the ceiling with a group of syntho-drones and Drakken lowering on a hover lift. A female figure dropped down next to Drakken followed by the video ending in static.

"Who is the woman in the video?" Ron asked out loud before he realized how it would sound.

"Uhh. That is Shego. Drakken's female side kick. You know that Ron." Wade answered.

"That's impossible, Shego couldn't have been here at the time. She was wi-" Ron stopped mid sentence realizing how the situation seemed.

"What are you talking about Ron?! You were with Shego? She's the enemy!" Wade scolded Ron as if he was a child.

"Yes I was, but that isn't the issue right now. The people inside that bank are the issue. It isn't Shego in the video so we need to figure out who it is. I need to go in there. We know it isn't Shego so that cuts down part of the risk of what may be inside. Drakken has his syntho-drones, so I will need something able pierce them." Ron began analyzing his best course of action as he looked over the blueprints for the bank.

Within the hour a whole arsenal of weapons and gear was brought to Ron for him pick out what was best for his mission. As he looked over the weapons, two in particular stood out to him. One was a traditional Japanese katana, the other a Bo. He decided to take a both with him along with a few smoke bombs in case he needed a quick distraction to escape.

Ron took a quick look around and saw that there was still no sign of Kim. He let out a small sigh of annoyance with her actions. She cheated on him. She hurt him. But she wasn't adult enough to do what needs to be done. He was heart broken more than words could tell and he still showed up willing to work with her so that the situation could be resolved and evil be stopped. She is nothing but a liar and a coward. Afraid to show her face to the people that now look down at her. She was no hero.

Ron went up to the top of the building near the entrance of an air duct where he would enter. It wouldn't take him far but it would take him to where he could enter secretly and get in behind enemy lines unnoticed. He put in an ear piece that was given to him by Wade. It was invented and upgraded by Wade and the twins, Jim and Tim. If anything could hold a perfect signal in a blacked out area it would be this.

"This is it. I am on my own. No one will be able to help me if things go wrong. It is all on me. I am the hero." Ron thought to himself as he opened the air duct and slipped in.


End file.
